100 Themes Challenge
by Purple Snowstorm
Summary: Just what the title says - 100 Themes. I'm hoping to get at least one done every day. Wish me luck! Pairings will be: Fabina, Jabian, Amfie, Mickber, Pason, Palfie, Joytricia, Jara, and Moy. Rated T for safety.
1. Table of Contents

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

Author's Note: Okay, I'm planning on starting a 100 Themes challenge. It will consist of 100 one-shots, each between 100 and 1000 words long. This will hopefully break my writer's block and get me started on my other stories again. Expect the first three tonight~! :D

Table of Contents

1. Introduction  
2. Complicated  
3. Making History  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgment  
15. Seeking Solstice  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Lesson  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
57. Versus  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Luck  
60. Impressions  
61. Teenager  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings


	2. 1: Introduction

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**1. Introduction  
Rating: K  
Pairing(s): Fabina  
Summary: Fabian's point of view of when Nina ran into Patricia on her first day.  
Point of View: First person, Fabian  
Characters: Joy, Patricia, Nina, Fabian  
Genre: Romance/Friendship

* * *

**

It was a fine September afternoon as Patricia, Joy, and I strolled across the campus, heading to our next class, which happened to be across the courtyard from drama, which we had just been dismissed from. Joy had just mentioned something about Twilight (when was she not talking about Twilight?), and, before I had a chance to respond (Patricia had already began speaking), a figure hurtled into the red-head, obviously in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the person, who was a female with light brown hair. She looked flustered, but there was just something about her… I watched as she left as quickly as she had come, sprinting the opposite direction of the rest of us. Her accent…it was American. I was bewildered, wondering about the mysterious girl for the rest of the day, hoping she would introduce herself at some point and not just be a thought in my head, weighing down my actions until I couldn't take it anymore.

As it turns out, the introduction came later that day. She was in my house, and, by a stroke of luck, a vacancy had been created that afternoon. As she introduced herself to her new housemates, including me, I couldn't help but smile and wave. I thought I felt a spark, though I couldn't be sure.

I just pray that she felt it, too.

* * *

**Word Count: 226**

**Note that these will vary in length, but most will be rather short.**


	3. 2: Complicated

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**2. Complicated  
Rating: T (Intense conversations and uses of the word bitch)  
Pairing(s): Fabina, Jabian  
Summary: Joy confronts Fabian after the prom about his kiss with Nina.  
Point of View: First person; Joy  
Characters: Patricia, Joy, Nina, Fabian  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

* * *

**

Patricia tapped my shoulder just seconds after I heard the whole student body begin to clap. "What?" I asked irritably. Who could blame me? For once, I thought I was something special. Even though I hated being "The Chosen One", I didn't like Nina stealing my one chance at glory, whether it was for good or evil. Anything to make my daddy happy.

"Um…well…I don't know how to break it to you…but Nina and Fabian just…um…kissed," explained Patricia, her voice barely audible as she said that last word.

My head snapped up. I had almost nodded off for a second; it was after one in the morning and it had been an exhausting day. "You said what now? Oh, no, she didn't…I'm going to go talk to Fabian!"

"Joy, no!" exclaimed Patricia, grabbing my arm to hold me back. I glared at her, fire in my eyes. "Let them enjoy themselves, at least until the prom ends. You don't want to be making a scene, now do you?"

"What if I do?" I growled. Patricia gave me her signature "yeah, and I want to marry Mick" look. I sighed and relaxed.

Patricia dropped my arm. "Look, I want them to be separated just as much as you do, but let them have some fun before you turn their relationship into a train wreck."

I resigned to another half hour of dancing with Patricia before the prom ended. The Anubis housemates walked in a pack back to the house, with Fabian and Nina trailing slightly behind. I managed to catch Fabian as he was almost to the house. "Hey, Fabes, I'd like to talk to you…alone, if I may ask?" I requested in my most sickeningly sweet voice.

Being too nice to refuse (I knew this boy inside and out), he anxiously glanced at Nina, who gave him a slight nod, and then turned back to me and replied with, "Okay, sure."

Nina walked away, glancing behind her shoulder every few moments. I waited until she was in the house to begin speaking.

Surprisingly enough, Fabian spoke first. "Listen, Joy-"

I cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "Let. Me. Talk. We've known each other for five _years_, Fabian. I've liked you as more than a friend for a good three years. Forgive me if I sound like an over-controlling bitch at the moment, but remember that you've known Nina for three months. At the most. I know for a fact that you were about to ask me out when I disappeared. Patricia told me that you asked her for advice. Ah!" I cut him off again as he tried to protest. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Now, I want you to go into that house and say these words exactly. 'I'm sorry, Nina, but that kiss wasn't real. I don't really like you. My heart belongs to Joy. I'm sorry.' Go!"

Fabian looked completely terrified. Good. That's exactly how I wanted him. I always had intimidated him, and now was no different. As he walked to the house, I followed, finding a good spot along the wall of the house where I could listen to the drama that went down.

I could almost see Fabian take a breath and let it out in a huge sigh as he approached Nina, who was sitting in the common room. I felt Nina's confusion as he began to speak, probably holding her hand or having one hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Nina…but that kiss…it wasn't real. I…I don't…I don't really like...like you. My…my heart belongs to Joy. I'm…I'm so sorry."

I could feel Nina's heart shatter as mine had less than an hour before. I heard her break away from Fabian's reassuring grasp and race up the stairs, trying to hide her emotions. Despite of the pure evil of what I had just done, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I loved making things complicated for Fabian.

* * *

**Word Count: 659**

**That was so fun to write…I've fallen in love with the "crazy bitch" person that Joy is portrayed as in most fanfics. I feel I captured it pretty well.**


	4. 3: Making History

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**3. Making History  
Rating: K+ (One intense kiss)  
Pairing(s): Fabina  
Summary: Later in life, Fabian discovers the cure to almost all previously uncurable diseases  
Point of View: First person, Fabian  
Characters: Nina, Fabian  
Genre: Romance/Family

* * *

**

As I stood up to receive my Nobel Prize, I honestly couldn't believe that I had done it. Just three months before, while studying at Stanford (Nina and I had both received scholarships, but we had graduated years before and I was returning only for a few days), I had suddenly realized something in common with all previously-incurable diseases. Because of that similarity, I had developed a cure for all diseases with that one attribute. I was given my medal, diploma, and cash award. As I returned to my wife, I was in a daze. She pulled me out of it by crushing her lips onto mine.

At that moment, our seven year old daughter, Marissa, decided to ruin the moment by intentionally coughing. As we both turned to her, she had her tongue sticking out. I rolled my eyes and included her in the family hug. I pecked Nina on the lips and thought, _We've finally made history.

* * *

_

**Word Count: 159**

**That was fun to write…Fabina future stories are always good. **


	5. 4: Rivalry

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**4. Rivalry  
Rating: T (mild cursing)  
Pairing(s): Jara, Mickra  
Summary: A behind-the-scenes look at Mick and Jerome's relationship after Mick began dating Mara.  
Point of View: Third person  
Characters: Jerome, Mick, Mara  
Genre: Drama/Romance**

Jerome paced up and down the entryway, waiting for Mick to return from his training. What was up with the training in the first place? He didn't get the scholarship, after all, and what was the use of applying for another? He was an upper class, Caucasian, English boy whose daddy would pay for anything. Jerome's father hadn't spoken to Jerome for years, for God's sake! If anyone deserved a talent and a scholarship for that talent, it was Jerome.

Finally, the door creaked open and Mick ambled into the house, looking sweaty but proud of himself. Jerome felt an expression of disgust take over his previous anxiety. Mick stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Jerome. The goofy, proud smile was wiped clean from his face.

"I'm assuming you don't know why I'm here?" inquired Jerome.

Mick shook his head, appearing completely dumbfounded. Then again, when did this sausage-brain _not_ look idiotic and clueless?

"Well, I am here because I believe that Mara has made a poor decision in the boyfriend category." Mick's face didn't change. Jerome sighed in exasperation. "I'm saying that I think you're a bad boyfriend."

Finally, the cluelessness left Mick's face to be replaced by anger. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I think she deserves better than a meathead like you."

"So you're jealous of me?"

"I never said that," replied Jerome cooly, though his insides burned with jealousy at the thought of Mara with Mick.

"Well, then, who do you think she _should_ be dating, huh?" fired Mick, his anger turning into a boilig rage.

"Probably someone whose head isn't full of hot air," shot back Jerome.

Mick, having no response to Jerome's last insult, ducked away from the tall, blond-haired boy and pounded to his room. Jerome couldn't help but think that he looked like a big baboon.

Honestly, Jerome didn't actually hate Mick. But he was okay with having one or two rivals if it meant getting the girl he wanted.

**Word Count: 335**

**Okay, so I accidentally skipped this one before. Sorry! But now it's up. :P**


	6. 5: Unbreakable

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**4. Unbreakable  
Rating: T (mentions of cutting and depression)  
Pairing(s): Jara, Mickra  
Summary: Mara could not break Jerome, no matter what she did to him.  
Point of View: First person; Jerome  
Characters: In person: Jerome; In thoughts: Mara, Mick  
Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

**

I thought she was putty in my hands…Mick was gone; it was the perfect opportunity. Of course, I had to uphold my image, so I would never admit that I liked a nerdy ice queen; no, I had to cover my tracks. Even so, asking her out was inevitable, even if it was a bit too early. I honestly had no idea what her relationship with Mick was like at the moment; after all, she had been a bitch to him for almost their whole relationship.

So, when she rejected my proposal that we should go out to lunch, I honestly wasn't surprised. I know she wasn't trying to hurt me, but it did hurt a bit. But at that moment I resolved to myself one thing: she would not break me. I would not get depressed, and I would not resort to the ever-so-tempting razor blade that taunted me every time I entered the bathroom. I had to keep my cool; hold my cover. Never would a girl, much less Mara, break me.

Because, honestly, I had had much worse.

* * *

**Word Count: 181**

**Just a little drabble that I've been wanting to do for a while and managed to fit into the theme~ Review, please!**


	7. 6: Obsession WARNING:JOYTRICIA

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**5. Obsession  
Rating: T (homosexuality, cutting, and moments of insanity)  
Pairing(s): Joytricia  
Summary: Why had everyone forgotten about her? Well, I wouldn't. I would search for her to the ends of the earth.  
Point of View: First person; Patricia  
Characters: In person: Patricia; In thoughts: Joy  
Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

I thought she would be back after whatever business she had in Sweetie's office was taken care of. Where did she go? I sat in my room that night, alone, trying to find a way to get a message to her. In a moment of desperation, I took out a piece of paper and began to write a letter. I would tie it on the leg of an owl (there were several on school grounds) and send it to her. My pencil scribbled across the paper, writing these words:

Joy,  
Come back. Please. At least tell me where you are. I miss you. I need you. Where are you? Why did you go? I'm going insane. I need you to keep me alive and well. You are the gravity that keeps me on earth, and you have control of when I'm walking on air or when I'm on solid ground. Without you, I'm turning into nothing; slowly fading away. I can't stand being without you. I love you. Please come back.  
-Patricia XOXO

That should do it, I thought as I rolled up the letter into a scroll. As a last thought, I grabbed my razor and dug it into my wrist until a drop of blood appeared at the surface of my skin. I felt no pain; I had been numb since she left. I let a few drops of blood fall onto the reopened scroll, right under the "I can't stand being without you." line, to prove that I really couldn't stand it. I needed Joy, and I was sure she needed me. Wherever she was, I would find her.

I wasn't afraid to admit that I was obsessed with her.

* * *

**Word Count: 283**

**Yeah, I like Joy and Patricia as a pairing…and Patricia seemed just a **_**little**_** obsessed with finding Joy at the beginning, no? So I could imagine her doing something like this.**

**Oh, and for those who noticed that this story now has another chapter, may I direct you to theme 4? I skipped Rivalry and it is now posted in the Theme 4 spot.**


	8. 7: Eternity

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**7. Eternity  
Rating: T (character death)  
Pairing(s): Amfie, Fabina  
Summary: Rufus got the real potion and Alfie really died.  
Point of View: Third person  
Characters: Alfie, Amber, Rufus, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, Victor  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

* * *

**

As Rufus took a swig of the elixir of life from the Cup of Ankh, Nina winced and Fabian reassuringly put his arm around her, trying to calm her. The villain turned to Alfie, Amber, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, and Patricia, his eyes gleaming. "Finally, eternity is mine!" He threw his hands in the air as Victor approached from above. "Oh, Victor, how lovely to see you. I'm sorry…there's none left," he taunted. Victor's face was defeated – he appeared subdued, upset, and about to give up. "Shame," continued Rufus as he put the Cup of Ankh into the fire, followed by immediate protests from the Sibuna club. Nina almost began to cry.

"Why, Rufus? Why?" asked Victor, completely defeated and vulnerable. "We could have shared all of this! That was our plan."

"No, that was your plan, Victor. I always had other ideas," replied Rufus, getting up in Victor's face. "Big ideas that your pathetic little society would never even dream of. And then, when I found the true meaning behind the tipping of the scales," – at this point, Nina's face turned to horror – "Well, I decided to go it alone."

At that point, he turned to the Sibuna gang. "Is anyone feeling…poorly?"

"Actually…" Alfie began while staggering, grabbing a table to hold himself up. "I feel a bit dizzy." At that, he collapsed to the floor.

Cries of "Alfie!" rang out from his friends.

"What's happening?" asked Victor, obviously frightened.

"The symbolic life force…it isn't symbolic, Victor. It really happens," spat Rufus as Victor's expression changed to one of "oh, no". "That boy is going to die! And I…I'm going to live forever!" proclaimed Rufus.

Victor and the teenagers rushed to Alfie's side, trying to save him. Cries of "Alfie!" and "Save him!" were heard, but it was too late. Within minutes, Alfie's breathing had staggered to a stop, and Jerome was sobbing over the dead body of his friend. Amber was screaming for him to wake up, trying the "true love's kiss" method, but it didn't work. He was gone.

In complete victory, Rufus raised his hands over his head and yelled, once more, "Eternity is mine!"

Because he had done it. He had achieved eternity.

* * *

**Word Count: 367**

**So, you'll notice that the first part of this is almost exactly like the finale. The only part I made up myself was the last few lines.**


	9. 8: Gateway

100 Themes Challenge  
by Purple Snowstorm

**8. Gateway  
Rating: T (depression and abandonment)  
Pairing(s): -none-  
Summary: Jerome's thoughts through the years as he entered school each year.  
Point of View: First person; Jerome  
Characters: Jerome  
Genre: Angst**

~Year 1~

I was only five years old the first time my parents left me at that gateway. I was young and naïve. There were only two other five year olds at the school, but I didn't care. I thought it was an adventure. That's what mama had called it. I didn't see my parents again for a year.

~Year 2~

By the time my second year came around, I was slightly more cautious. I had spent my last year nearly alone, though had managed through thick and thin. But this year was different. I was the only six year old at the school, and I was often left to my own in a house meant to hold eight. I was the ninth person.

~Year 3~

During this year, I developed a deep hatred of my parents. As I stood at that gateway, tears were in my eyes because my parents had swiftly thrown me out of the car and driven away as soon as they came. I grudgingly entered the school as it began to rain.

~Year 4~

I was eight at that point, and able to understand what had happened to me when I was five. I had been completely abandoned by my parents and they meant for me to either die or become a completely different person. Only, that didn't happen. Therefore, as I stood at the gateway in my fourth year, I found myself plotting ways to make my years at the school worthwhile.

~Year 5~

I guess, at that point, I had completely given up hope on my parents and family. School had become my home, and a very bleak home it was. Luckily, some sensible parents actually sent their nine year olds to boarding school, and that's when I began to actually make friends.

~Year 6~

I was the outcast as I stood at the gateway. The other ten year olds, most of them first years, stood clustered in a corner, occasionally pointing and always whispering. I was on my sixth year, five years ahead of them, and completely emotionless.

~Year 7~

At eleven years old, I finally understood. I was the freak; the weirdo. I didn't belong and everyone knew it. So, as it stood, there was a large amount of new first years my age that year. I confined myself to my room, which I shared with only one other person, and he was never around. My antics began that year, but that was also the year I began to be depressed and completely alone.

~Year 8~

I was nearing my teenage years as I stood at the gateway in my eighth year. I hardly told anyone how long I had been at the school; I lied and said I was a first year a year before they came. Not too many people stayed for more than one year for inexplicable reasons. Maybe it was just a bad or creepy school. To me, as I stood at the arched gateway, it definitely was a bad place.

~Year 9~

Screw it. Just screw it all. When I turned thirteen and returned to the school for my ninth year, I hardly blinked when no one paid attention to me. They never did. However, when one boy began acting out and I was blamed for it, I drew the final line. I was invisible. I cut class and hung around the hidden areas of campus all day. And that's when my life began to take a turn for the better, when a certain other prankster entered and light entered my previously hidden soul.

It was the gateway to new possibilities.

**Word Count: 605**

**Okay, this one is weak, I admit it. Sorry~!**


End file.
